1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved holder for display of coins or similar articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holders for storage or display of coins or similar articles are used by coin collectors and dealers to store or display coins and medallions. It is advantageous for such holders to be air-tight, so as to limit or eliminate oxidation of the contained articles, especially articles of silver, copper or brass. Air-tightness has been achieved by gluing or permanently sealing together the parts of the holder, but a disadvantage of such holders is that they must be broken open to effect removal of the contained object. A method of achieving air-tightness has been to fasten the parts of the holder snugly with rivets, screws or bolts, so that little air can pass into the holder, but tools are required for assembly or disassembly, and often such containers must be destroyed on disassembly. Further, such holders do not guarantee air-tightness, but merely restrict the flow of air, reducing, but not eliminating, oxidation of contained articles.
It is often desired to provide an opaque field against which to display the contained article, and the changing of such fields in existing holders has the disadvantages of assembly and disassembly mentioned in the preceding paragraph.
It is usually desired to include an identification of the contained article in the holder. Identification is commonly placed on a major piece of the holder, so that even if certain parts of the container reusable after disassembly, parts marked with identification could properly be reused only with articles fitting the inscribed identification.